


The long way round

by statuscrows



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Galo doesn't feel like talking to the man who betrayed him and locked him up. Kray's ego doesn't take that very well.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	The long way round

After Galo learns what he has planned for the Burnish Kray assumes he won't be nearly as easy and accommodating as he was before. Initially it took very little to get what he wanted: a backwards glance when Kray was leaving a public event, a polite suggestion offered without much pressure either way, and Galo was dropping his pants and bending over for him. Just once he'd done nothing more than congratulate Galo on a job well done and the boy was on his knees before Kray could blink, always, always, eager to please.

But that was before, when he was Kray Foresight, governor of Promepolis and personal hero to one naive, starry-eyed child. Now that he was Kray Foresight, liar and murderer Galo doesn't immediately jump to satisfy his every whim when he walks in. Though for a moment, when he first enters Galo's cell he's sure the boy forgets because a brief flicker of hope goes through his eyes before he remembers that Kray isn't playing the hero come to rescue him.

"Why the long face?" Kray asks in the friendly tone he's been using for years. "You aren't happy to see me?"

He's braced for some yelling (Galo was always willing to raise his voice over something) or maybe pleading, (he might even be looking forward to that) but what he doesn't expect is for Galo to turn and give Kray his back.

Apart from the times he's deliberately had Galo on his knees or his belly, he can't think of a time when he's turned away from him. Galo always gives his attention, throws at it Kray until he'd much rather shove his mouth on his dick so he didn't have to look at his bright eyes and adoring expression. It's like he's a human spotlight who's always pointed at Kray. It was maddening.

He comes up behind Galo and grabs a handful of his hair.

But that didn't mean he'd allow him to stop.

Perhaps he's almost as childish as Galo, Kray thinks, pulling on his hair slowly. After all he's rising to Galo's challenge so easily. Galo is forced to his feet by the hand in his hair and makes a small sound of discomfort but doesn't look at him or respond verbally.

"I've wanted you to stop staring at me like a lovesick puppy for years." He pulls until Galo's back hits his chest and tilts his face towards him. "I would've paid actual money for it."

Galo’s chin slips from his hand, still facing away from him.

"What an ingrate." Kray's voice is still soft despite the hot ball of anger filling his stomach. "When I came all this way to give you something to remember me by."

He's right, things _are_ different this time around. Galo isn't tripping over himself to service him, he's rigid and unmoving in Kray's hands. Being handcuffed he can't paw at Kray the way he usually tries to, feeling his muscles and pulling them closer together. But the basics aren't too different.

Galo doesn't speak up when he's pushed face first into the wall and his pants are shoved down to his knees. Just like Kray taught him he spreads his legs for Kray's fingers, arching his back so his ass is pressed to Kray's erection. Or at least he does at first. As soon as he realizes he's silently begging for it he tries to straighten up but Kray holds tight to his hips, keeping him from moving away.

It shouldn't surprise him how easily Galo's body takes him, after all he's been taking Kray's cock several times a week for years now. But still it's almost impressive how little work it takes and the soft heat of Galo's body seems to beg to be filled by him.

He peeks over Galo's shoulder just to confirm what he already knows: that Galo is hard just from having Kray inside him.

"Old habits die hard, don't they?" He doesn't put up the pretense he usually would of stroking Galo while fucking him. "I might despise you but you really were made for my cock."

Galo shudders a little, as though this were Kray's normal dirty talk and not an attempt to insult.

"I suppose keeping you hasn't been entirely worthless." Kray braces himself on Galo's narrow waist, squeezing the way he's always enjoyed. Galo keens quietly. "How would a slut like you get by without having my cock in you all the time?"

Galo's bound hands shake as he keeps himself from being driven into the wall by the force of Kray's thrusts. Kray keeps one hand on Galo's waist and gropes his chest, reveling in the startled moan he draws.

"You used to hate when I touched your tits. And when I fucked your mouth or when I was rough with you. But look at you now. And after I put in this much work making you who you are," he reaches down and takes Galo's cock in a vice grip, "you think you can just ignore me?"

Galo cries out in pain and his arms finally give way underneath him, leaving him rubbing against the wall with every snap of Kray's hips.

He can hardly hear it underneath his own harsh breathing and the slap of skin against skin but Galo whispers out a soft, " _Gov_."

"That's right. You're just as easy as you always were, aren't you Galo?"

Galo shakes his head.

He gives Galo's dick a sharp squeeze and feels him clench. "Yes you are. It doesn't matter how much you hate me you're still the governor's pet slut."

He's certain that Galo is crying at this point, can feel his shoulders shaking with it, but he still proves Kray right and comes, being degraded and manhandled in his prison cell.

Kray comes pretty soon after that and some unconscious sound of pleasure leaves Galo, the same one he'd always make after begging Kray to come inside him. When he pulls out Galo glances at him over his shoulder, cheek red where he'd been scraped against the concrete and face stained with tears. He looks every bit the terrified child that he'd been the day they met.

Kray smiles at him indulgently and places his hand on his head, petting him.

The expression on Galo's face softens instantly and his eyes shut. Kray's smile widens.

"Good," Kray says, "that's what I thought."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/statuscrows) being similarly awful


End file.
